Anything For You
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Cordelia is back amongst the living, but using Yui's body to do so. She plans to use Yui to her advantage when facing the Sakamaki brothers. Although they never got along, not one bit, they must work together to stop a horrible tragedy and save the only human who has ever showed even a little concern and cared about them. But the one that cares for Yui the most can truly save her.
1. Taking Over Me

**Okay! So this whole thing started when I came across the Diabolik Lovers game theme song on YouTube! I couldn't help but keep listening and watching! Once I found out that this was turned into an anime, I was instantly hooked! Now, I watch it over and over again! **

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**I created pairing names since no one else will! Just remember that I'm the one who came up with these! And I heard that there are pairing names, but they just don't seem to have a ring to it. They don't flow or roll of the tongue. I think these do though.**

**Ayato and Yui:**

**- Yuato**

**- Ayui**

**Subaru and Yui:**

**- Yubaru**

**- Subui**

**- SuYu**

**Shu and Yui:**

**- Shui**

**- YuShu**

**Raito / Laito and Yui:**

**- Yuito**

**- RaiYu / LaiYu**

**Reiji and Yui:**

**- Yuiji**

**- ReiYu**

**Kanato and Yui:**

**- YuKan**

**- Kanui**

**Anyway, onto the story! And remember, I am making this starting the day after Episode 9. Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yui was no longer the sweet and innocent girl as she turned around to face the green-haired male. Her soul had been locked away as another's soul took over, controlling her every movement. The smile she wore was tainted with evil, a cold a sinister sparkle in her now dull red eyes.

"We meet again," she spoke with a more mature voice, "Richter."

Said man bowed before Yui, speaking the name of the woman who should have been long dead. "My beloved Cordelia," he said.

The fake Yui lifted her hand, examining the blood stained on it. She was finally alive again. She was able to see and feel the new world around her. Her smile grew and her laughter rang throughout the small room that was meant as Cordelia's shrine.

Deep inside of the body, the real Yui was screaming for dear life, in hopes that someone would hear and break her free. She had never been more terrified in her life. It topped all the vampire brothers' sadistic actions combined. She was trapped in her own body with no voice to speak out, no way to control her body's action. She was left in the darkness.

The silver moon slowly turned red and glowed high above the mansion. It created an eerie aura that spread a great distance. Shu's eyes snapped open. He knew the awakening was at hand. Reiji turned and noticed the red moon outside of his window. Raito was in the game room, about the shoot the white ball in his pool game, when he noticed the strange aura and stopped, shocked. Kanato was in the brides' chamber, hugging his teddy bear tighter as he sensed the change in the atmosphere. Subaru kept staring out the window. The look in his eyes said 'I was too late.' But the biggest reaction came from Ayato. He quickly sat up on the couch, his nap interrupted by the red moon. _A red moon in the sky_, he thought. _But that means…_ He ran up the staircase and burst into Yui's bedroom.

"Hey!" he yelled, hoping to hear Yui yelp in surprise. But she was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, he spotted something shine on Yui's bed. He walked over and picked up the object. It was the cross Yui always kept on her person. She would never leave it behind. The redhead gripped the cross in his hand. He wasn't going to just stand by and let this happen to the first girl that he ever cared about. He knew he only showed her cruelty, but only because he believed she already hated him. Ayato looked up, a determined spark in his eyes.

Meanwhile, the fake Yui danced around the room in delight, laughing away. "This is marvelous," she proclaimed, "I can see the world again. I'm no longer trapped in that dress! I'm free as a bird!" Then she suddenly stopped. "Oh my. I'm getting ahead of myself. First, I must have more suitable garments. This young girl's taste is nothing compared to mine. Go fetch me something!"

"Yes, my dear Cordelia," Richter obeyed, bowing and heading out of the room.

Once he was completely gone, Cordelia smiled evilly and glanced in a mirror hanging on the wall. She had to admit that she was still beautiful possessing Yui's body. Even though the young blonde was a bit of a pancake in some areas, she could still make it work. "I can see into your soul, little girl," Cordelia said, directing her words to the Yui buried deep down. "How cute are you. You thought you could actually care about those as tainted as those brothers and nothing bad would happen. How naïve can a mortal get?" She laughed once more. "Although, I could use these petty emotions you hold to my advantage. Sadly, I can't simply lure them in by posing as you. I know from experience that those boys are smarter than they lead on."

She clenched her blood-stained hand into a fist, her mouth curling into a snarl. The vampire's thoughts were interrupted by the resonating sound of footsteps. Richter reentered the small room holding a long-sleeved black dress that had a red rose pin instead of a white rose, a black pearl necklace, and high heels. Also, there was a red rose hair pin. Cordelia smiled and took the dress from the man's hands. She felt more alive than she ever had in those dark years. Soon, very soon, she would have her long-waited revenge on the ones that thought had destroyed her.

* * *

**There you go! I decided to make this story out of my obsession for Diabolik Lovers! Although because Episode 10 has not been released yet, I may have gotten some things wrong, such as the dress Yui put on. I saw in the episode preview she was wearing a dress. But the scene was black and white so I wasn't sure of color or what the dress really looked like. I will update this story after I watch Episode 10 to get a better feel of what I will write next. Bye for now ~nya!**


	2. Snow White Queen

**I am back after watching Episode 10 of Diabolik Lovers! I just have to say…WOW! That was one of the most intense episodes I have ever seen! There was a little romance, sort of, suspense, and horror! So wow! I had to get started on this right away! I don't own Diabolik Lovers! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Cordelia smiled took Richter's outstretched hand as he guided her out of the room. Making sure that none of the brothers sensed them, they made their way to a balcony with a nice view of the red moon that hung high up in the midnight sky. She rested her arms on the railing, staring up at the moon that glowed red for her awakening.

"It feels like it did years ago, when it was just you and I," the woman possessing the young girl chirped.

Richter smiled a little, staring into red eyes, but was looking at the soul inside. "We would forget about the world around us and dance to our hearts content. It doesn't even feel that long ago, my sister-in-law."

Cordelia smirked. "You always called me that intentionally so Stupid Karl Heinz wouldn't notice that you still had feelings for me."

"But the fact that you are my brother's wife is irrevocable. I lost in the battle for you. I tried to forget about you as best as I could. But it was futile."

"There was no need to forget me at all~" the woman purred. "You don't owe anything to your brother now that he is long gone~ It's all in the past and I am now resurrected. Let's enjoy it."

"What's the big idea!?" a voice behind them shouted.

The two 'lovebirds' turned to see the third eldest vampire brother.

"What a nice surprise, Ayato," Cordelia grinned.

"Tell me what you've done!" he demanded.

"My, oh, my. You still have that little temper of yours. And it seems that you're not here because you're happy to see me, so I'll just be going. You're silly little girlfriend is trying to take her body back from my grasp. So I'll let Richter explain." With a giggle and a smirk, Cordelia strode out the balcony door to leave the two males alone.

Ayato kept his gaze straight at his uncle and glared. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He still wouldn't admit that he felt something for Yui. And seeing her deep in the dark almost broke his barely beating heart. The feelings confused him and he didn't like it.

"What happened to Yui?" he questioned the man in front of him.

Richter's head rose a bit higher, confident with his prepared response. "When you and Raito acted out your murder plan for your mother, I quickly came before Kanato arrived to incinerate her body. She asked me to carve out her heart and implant it into a young girl that she would use to be resurrected. I promised her I would and fulfilled her wish. And once the awakening is complete, that little girl's soul will die out, lost for eternity."

Ayato's eyes widened, shock consuming him. Yui would be gone forever? He would never see the innocent Yui, his Pancake, again? In that moment, he thought back to all the times he and she shared together. He remembered when they first met and he gave her the nickname, Pancake. She made him delicious takoyaki, even if he rudely ordered her to. He kissed her in the pool because he saw a little bit of his young self in her helpless form that couldn't swim. She sat next to him every day at dinner; even if that was the place she was assigned to by Reiji.

He tried to win her over in a game of darts against Shu. He saved her from being killed by Kanto and she thanked him, but then he scared her by almost drinking her blood. Then, he found her in the underground waterway. He had never been as worried for someone else as he felt for her at that time. But he still scared her by acting sadistic. And when Raito said he loved her, he never felt angrier and jealous. And finally, there was the night he snuck into Yui's room and fell asleep on her bed without letting her complain, and he felt his supposedly dead heart faintly beat once more. He just couldn't find it in him to let go of the Yui he knew.

"So the heart you took from my mother is inside of Pancake," the redhead deduced.

"The awakening is at hand, and the girl will soon be lost forever."

Ayato just made a 'tch' sound and left his uncle alone. He had to search for his poor excuse of a mother possessing the girl he felt a little something toward.

* * *

When he did find her, she was looking up at the red moon with a content smile on the dock, a step away from falling into the lake.

"Ah, Ayato," she greeted with a smirk, "Nice to see you here."

Instead of a threat or sarcastic remark, he just stated, "I used to be a bad swimmer. I improved after _you_ pushed me into the lake. But now…it's your turn."

Cordelia just laughed at his words. "But I am an amazing swimmer."

"True. But I know what the real Yui can and can't do." Then, he pushed her in, knowing that Yui's body wouldn't move since she couldn't swim. "Get lost."

But before he stepped onto the green grass, he heard an innocent, soft voice call, "Ayato…"

He turned around in surprise to see Yui, the true Yui, climb up on the dock and looking toward him to help her. Ayato ran over to her and took her arm, pulling her up and carrying her to the grass away from the dock. Yui looked at what she was wearing. All she remembered was that man with green her holding his hand out to her in the chapel.

"Ayato," the blonde girl said, "why was I in the lake? Why am I wearing this dress? I really need answers please."

Not saying a word, Ayato just leaned closer to her. He was actually looking in her eyes. They were a beautiful crimson that he could just drink up. They held a spark of innocence. Her skin was also so pale and soft. She was perfect. Suddenly, the thirst for blood rose up in the pit of his stomach and he moved to her neck.

"Ayato, what are you doing," she asked.

"Just be quiet," he ordered, "I'm parched." And then, in the blink of an eye, he bit down into her smooth skin and Yui yelped in pain.

He savored the ecstatic taste of her blood as it rushed down his throat. However, her blood now had a different, but wonderful, taste to it. There was no comparison to the delicious crimson liquid the girl provided. He wrapped his arms around Yui's petite figure so she wouldn't fall over as he held her close. Ayato pushed her down to the ground with his fangs still penetrating her skin. Although Yui begged for him to stop, her words fell on deaf ears.

"You belong to me," the redhead stated, looking the girl beneath him in the eyes. "Your blood, your body, your soul, your heart, and your everything belong to only me. You will devote your blood and life all to me." He couldn't resist the urge any longer. He was slowly giving in to the swirling emotions he felt for the mortal. He leaned down, about to meet her pink lips with his own.

"Well this explains everything," a voice interrupted, making Ayato stop right when he was only centimeters away from his goal. He looked up, pissed, to see Raito smirking and Kanato with his same creepy expression.

"No wonder that the tiniest smell of Yui's blood made me go crazy," Kanato added. "Right Teddy? We couldn't help ourselves."

Raito smirked and look toward the blonde. "I'm sure that a small drink of Bitch-chan's blood would be very satisfying. I'm getting worked up just thinking about it!"

Yui, on the other hand, was getting more frightened with each passing second. As if on instinct, she turned and ran as fast as should could into the forest. Raito and Kanato looked at her vanishing figure in surprise. Ayato noticed this and stepped up, blocking their view of her.

"Don't be greedy Ayato," his green-eyed brother said.

The purple-haired vampire hugged his teddy tighter. "We want a taste too."

Ayato just scowled at them. "Shut up. It's not my problem what you want."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yui was racing her way back to the mansion. Trying not to be detected, she made it up to her room and immediately went to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out the silver knife that Subaru had given her. The thoughts were racing through her head until an arm from behind grabbed her and a voice spoke.

"Stop smelling like that," it said.

Yui turned a little to see white hair. It was Subaru! Before she could ask him what he was doing, a pair of fangs pierced into her shoulder. She started to tremble when he mentioned drinking every bit of her blood until she was dead. Her shaking hands lost their grip and the knife clattered to the floor. Upon hearing the noise, Subaru stopped and pulled back, allowing Yui to collapse on her bed.

Subaru bent down and picked up the knife that she had still kept after he gave it to her that night. "Are you that afraid of us now?" he questioned, curious of the answer.

"I haven't," she immediately answered. The male was shocked but he didn't show it. She wasn't afraid of them, even after the horrible things that had done to her. "It's just that…if I keep carrying that knife…I don't know what could happen. That's the thing that scares me…"

Subaru honestly thought she would've gotten rid of it after he told her she was to kill him with it. But she was thinking of their well-being before her own. It was only another reason that he knew she couldn't stab him. The vampire knew very well that murder was the greatest way of confessing love to the immortal creatures. He also believed that no one as pure and innocent would ever love someone as tainted and evil as him. But either way, what he felt for her wouldn't change, even if she did or didn't pierce him in the heart.

"Keep it," the red-eyed brother declared before disappearing.

The blonde only stared back at the knife that was now resting on her bed. What if she were to be possessed again and use the very knife to kill the Sakamaki brothers. She thought back to all of them. Ayato could be sweet in his own way, but still liked to insult her. Kanato was like a little kid with his toy that became a best friend. But she did admit that he had anger issues. Raito was the biggest pervert she had ever met, but deep down she was sure that there was some good in him when he didn't just leave he on the street when she fainted. Shu was undoubtedly lazy and liked silence, but when she saw his smile when he was a kid, she knew he was actually a good person. She couldn't say much about Reiji. He was very sophisticated, but hated imperfection as she learned. Lastly, there was Subaru. Yui saw what a horrible past he lived and he turned cruel from it. But she knew he was also good when he informed her of her chance to run and leave the mansion.

"You can see now that there's no escape," Richter said as he suddenly appeared in the room. "Your almost awakened blood is what's causing their behavior. They will soon fight each other to make you their own. It will destroy all of them if you don't act."

"But what can I possibly do?" the young girl asked, needing an answer.

"Accept this fate," the man replied, "Accept it as if it's your destiny. Accept it without fear."

After he said that, the balcony doors flew open, a strong wind flying through. On the balcony was the spirit of Cordelia, holding out her hand. Yui's crimson eyes were blank once more. Her body moved on its own out to where Cordelia stood. Lifted her gloved hand, the purple-haired woman grabbed it, entering the body that held her heart. Yui fell to her knees. The awakening was finally complete. When her eyes opened, green replaces crimson orbs. Cordelia was finally alive again.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 2! It took me only a number of hours to do! I'm surprised I did this much myself! I hope you keep supporting me! Bye for now ~nya!**


	3. All That I'm Living For

**OMG! Episode 11 was just full of surprises! I almost fell backwards at what happened! Cordelia is one evil chick! I can't even find the right words to describe how I feel about it all! I honestly thought it was going to be some shallow vampire anime, but wow was I ever wrong! IMPORTANT! I've mixed a little something up from the anime to fit my story and how I really wanted the little scene to go. So here is Chapter 3! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Giggles and short laughs were heard in the main hallway, at the top of the staircase. Cordelia laid comfortably across the couch while Richter sat on the velvet chair next to it. They were chatting and smiling about when they were younger and all the things they used to do together. Cordelia took another sip of her red wine before letting out another giggle.

"Would you two be quiet?" a voice at the bottom of the staircase growled. Cordelia looked over the railing to see Subaru **(A/N: That's right! Reiji just didn't fit my imagination all that great)** standing with one foot on the first step, a scowl on his face.

"My, my," the evil woman smiled, "If it isn't little Subaru. You know, if you didn't act so rebellious, you'd be just like Karl when I first laid my eyes on him."

"Don't even say that name in front of me," the young vampire barked. He suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs in a matter of milliseconds. Only taking a few steps forward, he stopped a couple yards away from the two sitting down.

"Do you know what the most horrible thing to a mortal is?" Cordelia questioned. "It's not death nor fear. It is simply boredom. When one lives forever, they like to make sure that there is at least something to entertain them."

Subaru glared at the heinous vampire that lived inside of the girl he wanted to actually protect. "Then just take your little games somewhere else. We aren't your personal court jesters."

"I am well aware of that temper you have. You might have gotten that from your father. He was truly a loose cannon back then. But unfortunately for him, he had to fall at one point or another."

The white-haired male just made a 'tch' sound and kept his glare intact. "Of course he did. You were pulling the strings the whole time. You're the one who made my father and his brother turn on each other. People like you don't deserve another chance at life. You should have just flat-lined when you were supposed to."

The woman only laughed. "You are quite smart to figure me out. I'm surprised that any son of Christa is able to do that."

Cordelia smirked and stood up, striding her way up to Subaru. She caressed his cheek with her gloved hand, brushing some of the hair from his face. There was no doubt in her mind that from the way the young vampire stiffened under her touch, he had the same feelings for the girl she was using as her stupid eldest son, Ayato.

"You have such beautiful eyes," she commented, "They're a nice shade of bloody red. They have a shine that was just like Karl's eyes." Moving her hands from his hair, they just traced his lips and crawled to the back of his neck. "Why I am here is to simply kill my beloved Karl. It will be the ultimate proof of my love."

"So you intend to push your tainted love on him whether he accepts it or not, huh?" Subaru asked flatly.

Cordelia simply frowned, not liking the tone the boy was using. "You sure like to speak your mind, no matter who is it or whatever the situation may be. I might just silence you once and for all."

To say Subaru was shocked at what the woman he hated did next was an understatement. She leaned in, also bringing his head closer, and kisses his slightly parted lips. Right after she broke the kiss to smirk at him, she pressed her lips on his once more. The young vampire was sent into a small, pleasurable dizziness. Even though it was Cordelia on the inside, it was still Yui's lips touching his own. Kissing Yui was something he had only dreamed of doing ever since she looked to him for comfort when she was close to snapping. As if on instinct, Subaru wrapped his arms around Yui's slim waist. The kiss would have been magical if the male wasn't aware that at the moment Yui was not really Yui.

Cordelia released the kiss that she was actually performing to manipulate the boy and smirked widely. "You are very interesting; not as a boy, but as a man. I'm sure your precious Yui might have agreed." It took everything in Subaru not to punch her right then and there for making fun of his girl. Well, possibly his soon-to-be girl. "Shall we keep going? We have all eternity after all."

"Sorry," the young male rejected, "but I don't feel anything for women whose ambitions are as crazy and low as they are."

A hand rose and a slap sound resonated throughout the house. Subaru cheek was slightly red where Cordelia had struck him. She had never been more insulted in her life. She thought it would work because she possessed both the girl the vampires all cared for and the genius mind anyone would want. No one rejected perfection, and she thought of herself as no exception.

"Now, now, there shouldn't be fighting between family," a new voice at the bottom of the stairs stated. The two vampires turned their heads to see that it was Raito **(A/N: Or do you guys prefer Laito?)**. "I thought the next time I would see you again would be in Hell's blazing fires."

"Hello again Raito," his mother purred, "I did not live up to your expectations I presume."

Another vampire brother came into the little confrontation and Cordelia smiled evilly down at him. "Ah, Kanato, my little songbird. Sing for Mommy once more as you did when you were small."

"Mother…" Kanato whispered, squeezing his teddy bear tighter. "How can this be…?"

Subaru then jumped over the railing of the staircase and down to the ground level to stand by his brothers, getting away from the terrible woman. Reiji came into the front entrance after he heard the racket; and he never liked noise.

"Just leave," the white-haired male growled. "Also, leave the body and go back to being a worthless wandering spirit."

The woman hummed and pretended to think. "I'll have to reject your little proposal. I quite like being alive again, even if I'm using a young and very naïve girl to achieve it. And besides, why would I listen to a boy who couldn't even protect his own mother?"

That last comment snapped Subaru's self-control and he jumped back up, about to punch the stupid woman out of Yui's body, but Richter stepped forward and snatched his fist. He twisted the boy's wrist and leaned back to avoid a kick, then Subaru jumped back and landed on his feet. He wasn't all that surprised that he didn't land a scratch since his anger got the best of him.

"You think you're the best of the best, don't you?" another voice asked the green-haired man. Richter turned to see Shu lying on his back on the couch. "But you don't even come close to the real head of the family, Karl Heinz."

"You boys are no fun at all," Cordelia noted, seeing the five brothers looking up at her. "You should all be the ones to get lost, not me." Then she ordered Richter, holding a shiny object to him, "Dispose of them immediately."

The man took the object. It was Subaru's silver knife. One stab to the heart would cause a vampire to disintegrate without pain. It was one of the easiest ways to kill an immortal in one move. Subaru had given it to Yui so she could protect herself against the brothers, but since Cordelia was in Yui's body, she now possessed the knife.

"You are such a fool," Richter said when Cordelia clung to his arm. "You are no use to me in such a body and in low condition. All I really wanted was your heart. If I awaken the girl you call naïve, then I will be on top forever."

Cordelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was the one who used people! She was the mastermind in every scheme! "You planned this from the start?"

"Sorry, but you are no longer the con artist. You are now the conned." He grabbed Cordelia's gloved hand and pulled her toward him, exposing her neck and ready to bite down.

"Hey," a very familiar voice interrupted. "She belongs to me. You're not allowed to lay a hand on her unless I approve."

Richter looked up to see Ayato standing a few feet away. Angry, the man drew a sword from the display then pointed it at the redhead. "Don't interfere, you pest!" He slashed at the boy, but he jumped back to dodge but the tie around his neck was not so lucky. The cut fabric floated to the floor, making the teen's blood boil.

"You bastard…" Ayato growled. Suddenly, a sword was tossed toward him and he skillfully caught it in his grasp. "You're going to regret ever setting foot on our territory!"

Their swords clashed over and over, the clinking sound of metal never ceasing. Ayato was stepping backwards inch by inch, still defending himself from being stabbed. But his back was up against the wall, completely cornered.

"Damn," he muttered. He turned toward the enemy quickly, only to be pierced in the shoulder, pain rising where the metal met his flesh.

The sword was quickly pulled out of him, blood gushing out of the wound and staining the sword red. Yui/Cordelia's eyes widened as blood flew right before her eyes, her heart thumping rapidly. Ayato dropped on his knees, gripping his bloody shoulder while Richter held his sword up, ready to slash the redhead to bits.

"Ayato…" a pure voice whimpered.

Ayato's eyes widened as her looked up to see Yui, the real Yui with eyes their usual crimson. She quickly pushed herself away from the green-haired man and ran halfway down the stairs. Ayato couldn't help but notice the look in Yui's eyes as his own were still wide. Her eyes glistened with fear, guilt, and grief. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart seeing her in such a state.

Yui stopped in the middle of the staircase, her hands shaking terribly as she gripped the silver knife. She took a deep breath and aimed the knife at her chest. All of the brothers gasped, utterly shocked at what they all believed she was about to do. But the ones shocked the most were Ayato and Subaru.

Subaru thought that Yui was acting crazy. She couldn't just kill herself right in front of his eyes. He thought about every moment he actually spoke to her. The night he showed genuine concern for someone else instead of himself was the night he started feeling his own heart beat once more. And now that it was beating, it was also breaking. He couldn't imagine life without sweet and innocent Yui. He wasn't supposed to grow attached to her, but he did eventually. He knew that the regrets of not telling her and letting her know his true feelings would haunt him forever.

Ayato could only stare at the blonde girl in shock. She wasn't seriously going to commit suicide, was she? He knew that she was breaking, but he never thought it would jump to the point of death. She just couldn't die. Her body, soul, and heart were supposed to be his forever. She couldn't just leave all of those things to wither before him. Nothing from his tragic past could compare to the angst and despair he was feeling at the moment. At least in his mind, he was able to admit that he loved his little Pancake with all of his barely beating heart. But if she were to stab herself, they would both be crushed.

"No one will ever get hurt this way," the redhead heard her muttering before she plunged the knife deep into her chest in one swift motion, piercing her heart. Yui shut her eyes and slowly fell backwards. But before she hit the floor, Ayato quickly caught her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Give me that heart!" Richter shouted, ready to strike from behind.

Ayato quickly grabbed the sword that he used off the floor and slammed it through his own uncle, the sword going straight through his body. He then pulled the weapon out, causing blood to splatter out of the stab wound and the man to fall backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey, open your eyes already," the green-eyed vampire commanded the girl, desperately hoping she'd open her eyes and all would be fine again. Happily for Ayato, Yui slowly opened her eyes, but what eyes he saw crushed his spark of joy. Instead of crimson eyes, he saw the same bright green eyes he also possessed.

"What a joke," Cordelia laughed softly. "She thought ending her life would make it all better. But it's only just begun. Her death and awakening are quickly approaching. And then, her body and soul will belong to me…"

Then, she shut her eyes once more, Ayato holding her close but also making sure the blood on his shoulder didn't get on her. He had no idea what his mother meant by Yui's death and awakening. All he knew was he had to stop it from happening if he wanted to save the one girl he ever loved.

* * *

**And done! So, what do all think? It took me two days to finish this, but I like the result. Hope you all keep on following my stories! Chapter 4 will be written after I see Episode 12, which may be the final episode. Bye for now ~nya!**


	4. Bring Me To Life

**Kitten: OMG! OMG! OMG! I watched Episode 12 of Diabolik Lovers and I almost DIED! So much angst and romance, I don't think I can take it! I'll write this chapter with so much passion!**

**Subaru: Tch! Your ranting can be annoying sometimes.**

**Kitten: Shut up before I make you into a shish kebab!**

**Shu: So noisy…**

**Yui: Excuse me, Kitten-chan. Did you make your chapter titles using Evanescence songs?**

**Kitten: Yes I did! They're my favorite band and the music fits in with your anime. Also, I'll add a few things in this chapter since I feel the episode was too short. Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Richter had somehow managed to crawl away from the scene before any of the brothers could realize. Their attention was still focused on the dying, young girl in Ayato's arms. The redhead examined her pale skin getting paler by the second and her breathing slowing down. She looked absolutely helpless and fragile, much more than he's seen her to be. The brothers all looked at Yui, still in shock of what she had just done to herself. They all knew she would break at some point, but all of them had grown quite attached to her in the short time she was in their home.

Yui was one incredible girl. She stayed strong up to this point. Sometimes, Kanato would see her baking in the kitchen, a sweet aroma of sweets always filling his senses. Raito, being the pervert he is, took a peek in her closet. The girl had style, he would give her that. At school, Reiji would find the blonde in an empty room most of the time, her nose stuck in a book with a serene smile on her face. Shu noticed how much the girl liked classical music just like he did. She had a few CDs of classical music that she would sometimes play when she thought no one was around to hear. Subaru found out that Yui was a flower lover. She would always be out in the garden, taking care of all the patches of vibrant roses with a small, content smile. Finally, Ayato observed how much she would look into her drawer, pull out a certain brown leather book, and flip through the blank pages every day. No girl they knew could compare to her.

"I can't believe she actually stabbed herself," Raito spoke up, "But that just proves how Bitch-chan is truly one of a kind."

"Is she really going to disappear?" Kanato asked, sad that he may never taste Yui's sweet treats or blood again.

"She really can be a lot of trouble," Shu added.

Ayato reached for the knife in Yui's chest, the wound from in currently drenching her dress in blood. He tried to be extra careful since the girl could literally break at any moment.

"Wait," Subaru interrupted, "I should do it." He took hold of his silver knife and cautiously pulled it out, some blood gushing out and staining the knife.

Meanwhile, Richter tried very hard to walk, blood still dripping from when Ayato had plunged the sword _near_ his heart. Limping down the hidden passageway, he searched for the one room he knew where he could obtain what he need. Through the whole way, he kept reminding himself he couldn't die now.

Ayato took Yui up off the ground, walking down the stairs and setting her on the couch. Her face still showed no emotion. However, the already pale skin was only turning whiter as she was moving closer to the release of death and resurrection. Ayato, Kanato, and Shu were sitting around her to observe her current state. Raito, Subaru, and Reiji had gone away to do what they each said they needed to.

"Is there a way to get that woman out of her before she awakens?" the redhead asked the eldest brother, still looking at the unconscious Yui.

Reiji was in his laboratory, mixing all sorts of ingredients together. Flipping through a book on the table, he found what things to and not to use. Although the second eldest brother was big on cleanliness, the room was a horrible mess. Books were shattered all over the floor and papers were crumpled and thrown around. He honestly did want to help Yui as well as destroy Cordelia once and for all. It wasn't just about her blood anymore. She was a very interesting and admittedly intelligent girl. She gave the brothers something to relate to and unknowingly made the family seem closer. That was something that none of them wanted to lose.

"I just need this to work…" he said, concentrating on the formula in progress.

Subaru was taking a walk through the very flower garden where he first bit Yui. The white roses were all in full bloom. Staring at the knife in his hand, he watched Yui's blood that stained it drip to the ground in small, crimson drops. The very knife he gave her to use as protection was the very thing she used to end herself. Although he had said to use it on herself if she couldn't use it on him, he really never meant it.

In the beginning, when Yui never came around, he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his immortal life with anyone. But now, he couldn't imagine spending one day of it without her. Deep in the youngest brother's heart, he was grieving and screaming. There was nothing he could do to help the one he loved; not one thing.

"Damn it!" Subaru shouted, venting his anger by slashing a rose with his knife.

Limping all the way up the spiral staircase by the pool, a trail of blood on the walls followed behind Richter as her final reached to the room he needed to be in. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his stab wound in pure pain. Looking up, the green-haired male stared up at the bloody dress Cordelia wore when he cut out her heart. But there was still a piece of the woman still inside the dress, more specifically the white rose. After all, it was the very object that, when touched, transferred Cordelia's soul into the girl.

"I only need this if I can't obtain the girl," Richter groaned, weakly reaching for the rose.

A chuckle from behind halted his actions. "So this is what you've been hiding," the person behind commented. "You're very clever to hide it right under our noses; literally."

The man turned to see the second youngest brother leaning against the wall. Raito tilted his hat up, a smirk plastered on his face. He knew there was something amidst when he discovered Richter had fled. So the teen simply followed his uncle in secret. Now he found the truth.

Yui tossed and turned on the couch, her face contorted in agony. A battle was raging on inside of her. She was not yet dead and aware of it. She still felt pain after all. Cordelia was staying strong, persisting on taking over the girl's body once and for all. But Yui's instinct told her to defend her life, which she was. But their constant clashing caused a jolt of pain to spread throughout Yui's body. The brothers around her noticed Yui's moving and agony.

"That sure looks painful," Kanato remarked, watching the girl groan and turn.

Ayato looked down at her. He felt more heartbroken than when his mother pushed him into the lake as a child. Loving a girl, or anyone, was easy when one had a past as traumatic as his. Bending down, the redhead brushed some strands of blonde hair out of Yui's face.

"Wake up now," he demanded, still desperately hoping she would and he could finally be happy forever. But sadly, his order was in vain as she still wouldn't open her eyes.

"The awakening has most likely begun," Shu said.

"There isn't any standard for a mortal to awaken with the powers of a vampire, right?" the purple-haired vampire asked.

"Only because a mortal hasn't stayed alive through the process."

"Don't forget that she has Cordelia's heart," Ayato explained, "So it could be different this time." He wanted to admit that at first, he wanted to kill Yui because he didn't want any piece of his mother living on, but the blonde proved herself to be the opposite of the wretched woman.

"I always wondered why you kept showing up around here," Raito stated, smirking at Richter. "But that dress is a dangerous thing that shouldn't be played with. You must've been overjoyed when you easily manipulated her and she never suspected a thing. The question remains. What were you hoping to achieve in the end?"

"You'd never understand the truth if I told you," his uncle retorted. Raito, however, had other plans for the horrible man; just like he and his brothers did to their mother.

"I hate to admit it, but it would be sad if she died," Kanato said, still looking down at the pale girl lying on the couch. "Is there a way to save her?"

"There is," Reiji answered, entering the room, "But one thing is missing to finish it. This could destroy the old hag inside of the girl forever."

"So what will make it complete?" Ayato questioned, glaring a little at his older brother.

"We need a piece of Cordelia in order for this remedy to work."

Subaru, leaning against a wall, growled. "But there's nothing left of that bitch to use."

"I have something," the child-like vampire interrupted. Then, he did something that no one thought he would do. He tore his precious Teddy's head off, stuffing popping out. Everyone knew how much Kanato loved his teddy bear. That stuffed animal was his best, and very first, friend. If anything happened to the creepy thing, the other creepy thing holding it would have a panic attack. Kanato took out a blue vial out of the stuffing and handed it to Reiji. "You can have it since this is important."

Reiji accepted the vial and mixed it with the formula. Shaking it a bit to mix it well, the color of the chemicals changed from purple to light blue. It was finished. The sophisticated brother looked at the others, smiling in satisfaction. "That did the trick."

Back with Raito, he gladly watched his uncle shrivel on the ground, the pool of blood growing every second. "I want you to know that you and that woman won't be ruining our lives ever again. We are not going to be part of your little schemes anymore. And since you always acted like you loved her with all your heart," He held up a clear lantern, the green flame inside flickering, dying to be released, "you should die the very same way. Hope you enjoy your life in Hell." With those last words, the green-eyed teen through the lantern to the ground, the fire spreading around the room. Satisfied, Raito simply walk out of the room to leave his uncle to burn. However, he failed to notice the evil smile Richter wore before the door slid closed…for eternity.

With all the brothers gathered in the same room, Ayato was the one to volunteer to give Yui the formula that would save her. Although Subaru and Raito were not happy about that very much, they held back since this was literally a matter of life and death. The redhead drank the remedy, making sure not to swallow any, and bent down to the blonde girl. Leaning in slowly, he connected his lips with hers, transferring the potion from his mouth to hers. Even after all of it was it her mouth, Ayato kept the kiss going for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"Yui…" he whispered, hoping the sound of her name being called out would reach her.

And sure enough, it did. Crimson eyes fluttered open and stared at the vampire genuinely smiling right above her. It was a smile that she had never seen before. The smile was full of warmth and kindness. "Ayato…" she whispered back. "I…I can see you…"

"It's about time you woke up," the redhead said, smiling happily.

"But…how can I be alive?" she asked, but Ayato shook his head, telling her she didn't need to know. She looked around the room, seeing all six brothers staring at her. Kanato and Raito were also smiling, happy that she was there to stay. Subaru wasn't exactly smiling, but he looked at her with gently red eyes. Reiji was frowning, but anyone could tell that he was worried about her. Shu was staring at her, a bored expression on his face, but only to hide his happiness.

But there was still something Yui did not understand. Her throat burned with dryness. No matter how much of her own saliva she swallowed to stop the burning, it wouldn't go away. "I'm thirsty," she simply stated.

* * *

Yui was out on the balcony, holding a deep red rose in her hand. Her skin was paler than before and her eyes seemed duller. She seemed deep in thought while examining a flower in her hands.

"Hey, Pancake," a voice behind her said. Ayato walked up to her and looked at Yui with warm eyes. "You left this behind." He opened his palm to reveal Yui's cross rosary.

"Thank you Ayato," the blonde thanked and took her special treasure with her left hand. She was overjoyed to be alive. Suddenly, the girl hugged the redhead, causing him to fall into shock. The rose fell out of her hand, the petals scattering into the night breeze.

Meanwhile, Reiji made sure to lock up the very room that started the whole mess that befell them good and tight. He wasn't going to allow the past to come back to ruin them.

* * *

**Kitten: And that's a rap! I didn't exactly know how to write the brothers' soliloquies at the end, so sorry about that.**

**Yui: At least you wrote the chapter and that's a great accomplishment.**

**Kitten: You are just too sweet Yui-san! I can't wait to find out more about you!**

**Sakamakis: There's going to be more?**

**Kitten: Well, duh! The series may be over, but this story sure as hell won't be! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
